Quiero rehabilitación con Edward Cullen
by luciamarcoccia
Summary: Bella trabaja en la Clinica Cullen y solo sueña con una sesion privada con Edward Cullen, el nuevo kinesiologo!


**Quiero rehabilitación con el kinesiólogo ****Edward Cullen**

Bella Pov.

Mi existencia era una constante metida de pata.

Por que se los digo, bueno, el hecho de ser extremadamente patosa me ha convertido en cliente preferencial de la única clínica de Rehabilitación de Forks

_¡Y sin exagerar!_ Es que me la paso la mitad del tiempo en ese lugar, si no es por que tengo un esguince, es una fractura o una tendinitis, un desgarro, una luxación , etc., etc., etc. Creo que si no fuera por que mi padre paga un gran seguro medico…

_¡__Hey!_ no piensen que lo hace por que esta seguro de que a la larga o a la corta ganara fortunas con el. Sino todo lo contrario… no creo que con su sueldo de Jefe de la policía podría pagar un servicio particular de Rehabilitación, eso lo llevaría a la cochina ruina.

Por otro lado, la balanza se compensa por que gracias a todos los Santos, la Clínica Cullen pertenece al papá de mi mejor amiga Alice y muchas veces me atendió gratis.

El Dr. Carlisle Cullen es medico cirujano, ortopedista, fisiatra y neurólogo. Si no fuese por que yo nací cuando ya ejercía su profesión, juraría que hizo todas esas especialidades solo para atenderme a mi.

Pero bueno, como les contaba, me la paso en la clínica. Aunque ahora lo hago más mi hogar permanente, ya que hace unos meses uno de los hermanos de Alice, Edward Cullen, regresó a Forks a trabajar en la clínica de su padre con el flamante titulo de Licenciado en Kinesiología y Fisioterapia.

_¡No, no, no, no es por él! _bueno si, tal vez un poco, o mucho, esta bien, estoy incondicional e irrevocablemente enamorada de él desde siempre, _¿contentos?_

Bien, como les decía la clínica es mi segundo hogar pero lo que estoy haciendo allí ahora es trabajar. Soy voluntaria y como yo también quiero estudiar Kinesiología, que mejor forma que hacerlo al lado de él.

Aunque eso me convierta en gelatina roja cada vez que lo tengo al lado.

_¡Ya basta Bella__, deja de alucinar!_ ¿Por donde iba? Ah, si, estoy de voluntaria en la clínica, o sea que estoy ayudando a Edward con los pacientes en vez de ser yo una de ellos.

Como para variar, aunque para ser absolutamente sincera lo que me gustaría es ser paciente así poder sentir sobre mi cuerpo, cualquier parte, no me importa, las níveas y expertas manos de Edward.

Pero nada, ni un desgarrito, ni contusión, nada de nada. Estoy empezando a creer que el universo esta en mi contra, ya que antes me la pasaba de lesion en lesion y hace exactamente seis meses, tiempo que lleva Edward en la clinica, milagrosamente me vengo librando de todo tipo de accidentes.

Y digo bien, librando por que sorprendentemete Edward simpre esta lo suficientemente cerca para socorrerme.

Como por ejemplo hace dos semanas, cuando estaba ayudando a la señora Carmen con su rutina en el multigym. Intente cambiar unas pesas, y colocar las mas livianas, todo venia bien, pero no se como, al intentar colocarlas en el estante superior, el peso me venció, y ya veía caer sobre mi la pila completa de pesas.

Como salido de la nada, mi superhéroe personal me tomo de la cintura y jalándome hacia atrás, en un rápido movimiento, me pego a su pecho.

El impacto me hizo perder el aliento, y eso fue lo único que perdí, ya que toda la estantería de pesas cayo justamente en el lugar donde escasos segundos antes me hallaba parada.

- Bella ¿te encuentras bien?- me susurro al oído. _¡Mierda! _si las pesas no me mataron, pronto lo haría él, estoy segura por que sentí que me iba a dar un ataque al corazón.

- Sssiii- logre articular- gracias.

- Bien, ten cuidado la próxima vez, o pídeme ayuda- me dijo y con un último apretón en la cintura, me soltó.

O como la semana pasada, cuando pise y resbale en una de las alfombras que usábamos para las actividades en el suelo, y no me pregunten como, por que se supone que son de goma antideslizante, casi me voy de boca al suelo y otra vez mi ángel salvador como salido de la nada, me atrapo al vuelo y terminamos en el suelo, yo encima de él, y completamente envuelta en su anatomía._¡Eso si era el cielo!_

- Bella, uno de estos días terminaras gravemente herida ¡ no entiendo como lo haces! – me dijo carcajeándose, y haciéndome rodar con el por el suelo- pero trata que yo este cerca así pueda socorrerte ¿si?, me gusta ser tu caballero al rescate- me dijo Edward guiñándome el ojo. ¿ O yo lo abría imaginado?

_¡Este hombre me v__a a matar enserio de un paro cardiaco! _

OK, ya dejo de alucinar con Edward y me pongo a terminar de ordenar.

Ya era hora de cerrar y no quedaba nadie en la clinica.

Cada día de la semana le tocaba a alguien del personal cerrar la clinica. A mi me tocaban los viernes.

Como siempre empecé con la rutina de apagar las luces una por una de la salas dejando solo la del pasillo encendida. Cuando me disponía a salir y poner la clave en la alarma, vi que la sala de natación había quedado una luz encendida.

- ¡Uf! Otra vez Mike debe haber dejado las luces encendidas, lo voy a matar.

Enojada me dirigí a paso decidido hacia el final del pasillo. Cuando entre a la sala vi que la luz que debía apagar era la que estaba en el otro extremo de la pileta cerca de los cambiadores.

Camine, refunfuñando y cuando estaba a punto de llegar, no se ni como , ni con que, pero mi pie izquierdo( bueno, no se para que aclaro si yo tengo dos pies izquierdos) resbalo con algo y haciéndome trastabillar, caí al agua de lleno, haciendo que esta me dejara sin aliento.

No se cuanto tiempo estuve allí, solo que derepente me vi izada por el mismo Dios Poseidón desde las profundidades, hasta emerger a la superficie.

Me encontraba realmente asustada, pero consiente. Mi Dios Griego me había rescatado una vez más.

Me recostó con suavidad sobre el frío suelo y sentí como acerco su cara a mi rostro, creo yo que para comprobar si respiraba, pero contuve el aliento.

Entonces sentí como tomaba mi rostro con sus frías manos y colocaba mi cabeza hacia atrás. Tapo mi nariz como para empezar con la maniobra de RCP.

Yo estaba inmóvil, con los ojos cerrados y lo único que podía hacer era esperar el contacto de los labios de Edward con los míos. No podía dejar pasar esta oportunidad de sentir el sabor de esos suculentos y deliciosos labios que me traían loca desde el kinder.

Sentí como tomaba aire y cuando unió su boca a la mía con el beso de la vida, no pude resistirme y alargue mis brazos, envolví su cuello y me pegue a su boca.

Sentí como se tensaba por la sorpresa pero un segundo después ¡estaba respondido a mi beso!

No, esto no podía estar pasando, seguramente yo había muerto ahogada y esto era el paraíso. Si, era lo mas seguro.

De repente sentí como las manos ahora calientes de Edward se dirigían a la parte superior de mi chaqueta, que milagrosamente se prendía con pequeños broches por delante, y de un tirón la abrió, dejando mi tórax descubierto y expuesto a su mirada.

- Perfecta- lo oí susurrar mientras con su mirada ardiente me recorría.

No podía pronunciar palabra. Mis pensamientos estaban totalmente descontrolados, solo quería sentir, mirar, tocar y saborear cada parte del cuerpo de Edward que estaba tan magníficamente formado, y en ese momento solo estaba cubierto por un traje de baño color azul, estilo competición que no hacia nada para ocultar la impresionantemente

deliciosa erección.

Me termino de sacar la chaqueta y siguió por mi pantalón, dejándome solamente en ropa interior.|

- Soñé con hacer esto desde que te vi por primera vez en traje de baño. – me susurro de forma ronca y paso a demostrarme que era lo que había soñado hacerme.

Su mano derecha tomo mi cuello produciendo que este se arqueara más , en una postura casi imposible. Pero no me importaba , con su otra mano, fue levantando mi espalda hasta llegar al cierre de mi sostén, que fácilmente cedió ante sus expertas manos.

- Ah, Bella, eres tan suave- dijo, rozando con su nariz la parte baja de mi cuello y mi clavícula, luego deposito un calido beso, y para mi sorpresa , paso su ardiente lengua por toda mi clavícula.- y sabes tan bien… que hasta podría devorarte.

Yo estaba muda de la sorpresa. _¡Mierda!_

Pero no tarde en recuperarme y comencé a actuar.

Levante mis brazos y entrelace mis dedos en la melena cobriza de mi Dios y atraje su rostro hacia mi.

Al juntarse nuestros labios, una corriente eléctrica nos envolvió, y un calor desconocido para mi… _si soy virgen, pero ahora voy a cambiar eso_…

Nuestras bocas danzaban sincrónicamente, como si hubiesen sido creadas para estar unidas.

El calor que sentí en mis mejillas no era nada comparado con el que se estaba acumulando en mis partes intimas.

Los pezones se me habían endurecido de tal forma, que pujaban y se clavaban como flechas en el pecho de Edward.

- Estas tan apetecible… quisiera probarte por entero ¿me dejas hacerlo?- que podía contestarle yo… _¡cómeme entera!_ quise gritarle, pero aun no hallaba mi voz y lo único que pude hacer fue asentir.

- Primero quiero saborear tus deliciosos pechos… tus erectos pezones me están llamando a que los deguste… se ven tan sabrosos como frezas maduras.

_¿__Que mierda…? _mi centro estaba totalmente empapado ante sus palabras. Las imágenes eróticas que danzaron por mi mente no fueron nada comparado con la sensación de la calida boca de Edward.

Primero, dio un lametón para humedecer mi erecto pezón, y luego lo introdujo en su boca, radiándolo con su calor por entero.

_¡Joder, esto es el __paraíso!_

A continuación comenzó a succionar con suavidad y luego con mas fuerza , haciendo que tanto el pezón como la areola desaparecieran dentro de su boca.

Un fuerte gemido, escapo de mis labios, y acerque mi cadera a su entrepierna.

El instinto me guiaba, y parecería que muy bien, ya que Edward libero mi pecho y gimió ante el contacto de nuestros sexos.

- Estoy mas que ansioso por hundirme en ti, Bella… ¿sientes como me pones?... creo que desde que me di cuenta hace un par de años de que te habías convertido en mujer he permanecido en estado de semi erección- Y se dispuso a atender mi otro pecho.

Un rato después, levanto su cabeza y clavo sus verdes ojos en mi.

Su mirada se había oscurecido por la pasión.

- Bella, no sabes cuanto te he esperado… eres como una droga para mi, eres como mi marca personal de heroína…

- Y tu eres mi sueño echo realidad…- _huy que cursi soné_. Lo primero que puedo decir y la riego. Tenia que arreglar esto con algo más erótico…

- Eres mi león, y yo soy tu oveja… devórame- _bueno, creo que la cague. _Edward me miro arqueando una ceja y sonriendo de costado.

La tercera es la vencida.

- Edward, quiero sentirte dentro de mi, quiero que me llenes con tu sexo y me hagas tuya- _Eso sonó mejor…_

- Eso dalo por seguro mi amor, te llenare con mi carne, y haré que me sientas en tu interior; te llevaré al paraíso conmigo… te cabalgare tan duro que gritaras mi nombre hasta quedarte ronca…

_SIIIIII_

Y procedió a cumplir con lo prometido.

Fin

* * *

Hola gente !!!!! Acá les traigo un OS que escribí y no termine hasta hoy… creo que agregare un Pov de Edward , pero mas adelante… verán hace uno mes descubrí que estoy embarazada( 10 semanas y contando) y estoy estudiando Kinesiología así que mis tiempos son escasos , bueno, cuando pueda escribir la continuación lo haré.

Besos.


End file.
